


SAUDADE [playlist]

by YumKiwiDelicious



Series: EUNOIA [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Music Recommendations, Song Lyrics, Story Playlist, inspo music, soundtrack, view entire work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: || playlist for my GaaLee story SAUDADE ||
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: EUNOIA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. TRACKLIST

**Author's Note:**

> So these are the songs that played a part in shaping each chapter of my SAUDADE story/universe. Listening to this playlist really set the mood for me to get this story done as quick as I did. Thanks to everyone that followed that and to everyone checking this out!


	2. sweven & selcouth




	3. lacuna & oneirataxia




	4. sciamachy & exulansis




	5. monachopsis & kalopsia




	6. zemblanity & whelve




	7. zugzwang & ibrat

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow this isn't a sequel, but I only JUST figured out how I want to format the next part of the series literally yesterday.  
> Hint: It's going to be from Gaara's POV and that playlist is well underway! Anyone wants to chat and pick my brain about it, I welcome the conversaton!  
> Thanks!


End file.
